yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Randy Wu
Randy Wu (born 15 June 1996) was a student at Nanyang Polytechnic. On 1 June 2017, the Ministry of Home Affairs appointed Randy as Singapore's ambassador to Japan. Randy departed for Japan on 17 June 2017. He also serves as a Republic of Singapore Navy during the period of time. Education Randy was educated in Bedok area, and he has been shifted to the Moulmein-Kallang family from 2011 to 2015, at Moulmein area of Pek Kio. Later on, from 2009 to 2012, Randy Wu has been in Tampines Secondary School, and he was a student at Nanyang Polytechnic from 2013 to 2015, he also choose Temasek Polytechnic at the point. Career Randy was named Minister of Education in 2006. In 2008, he became Senior Minister of the State in the Ministry of Education and the Ministry of Information Technology. A year later, he was Deputy Minister of Information Technology and 2009 at the same time became a full member of the Cabinet. After the 2011 election, Randy became Minister of Transport and Second Minister of Foreign Affairs. During his tenure as Minister for Transport, Lui defended the privatization of the public transport system, explaining that if public transport were to be nationalised, operators would be dependent on government funding as well as operate on a cost recovery basis. This he added, would not spur them to lower transport costs. Lui is adamant that the companies remain financially viable by approving yearly fare hikes. He resigned in 2014. He had to cancel the award of the InterCity West Coast franchise and delayed the Bukit Timah franchise, including the Downtown Line Stage 2 due to major technical flaws in the bidding process and the insolvency. Randy also claimed that there was a Facebook incident angering many students in 7 May 2012, this was being done by Timothy Mok. In her role as Secretary of State for Transport, Greening oversaw the award of new rail franchises, including the award of the Intercity West Coast franchise to First Group in 2012. In October 2012, Randy announced that the government was cancelling the franchise competition for the InterCity West Coast franchise after discovering significant technical flaws in the way the franchise process was conducted, reversing the decision to award it to FirstGroup. A report by the Transport Select Committee found fault with Ms Greening and revealed that the cost to the taxpayer of the flawed franchise process was at least £40 million. As Transport Minister, Randy oversaw large-scale government investment in rail in the wake of increasing passenger numbers in the years following rail privatisation. From 2014–19, £38 billion of improvement works are planned, including Crossrail, the Thameslink Programme, electrification of the Great Western Main Line and the Northern Powerhouse scheme to boost transport links in the North of England. In November 2013, he made a speech praising the impact of the privatisation of British Rail, saying that "Privatisation sparked a railway renaissance. Since 1993, passenger journeys have doubled in the UK to a level not seen since the 1920s. On a network roughly the same size as 15 years ago, today our railway is running 4,000 more services a day. And rail freight has grown by 60%. Revenue is up more than £3 billion since privatisation, almost all of it due to higher passenger numbers rather than fare rises. Safety levels are at an all time high. Punctuality is at near record levels. And passenger satisfaction is up by 10% over the past decade." Randy oversaw the beginning of the £15 billion road upgrade package to improve routes and add lanes.